Hope
by Takerslove
Summary: Fay lives with her brother who is abusive. The Undertaker lives right next door and began to notice strange events. Can Fay keep her secret from The Undertaker?


Hope 

The cold water stung as it hit her body. She just lay in the tub, as she didn't understand what she did wrong to deserve that. That pig of a brother always had his way with her. She could never stick up to him. She rolled her head over and stared at the bathroom tile. She couldn't move… her body ached, the water washed the blood form her fingers. She couldn't battle any more… she could hear the beginning of footsteps coming towards her. Her eyes opened wide and she held her breath as she began to wonder if those footsteps are coming towards her. She quickly stood up and pulled the shower curtain across the tub. She slowly tried to breathe as the cold water pounded on her shirt. She could never get the smell… the touch of his body off of her no matter how hot or cold the water was. She showered 3 times a day and she didn't even began to clean her self.

She finally began to pull of her wet clothes from her body. She began to wash her body once more, just like she did after he got done with her every night. She began to dry off and put her long brown hair up in a ponytail. She quickly walked from the bathroom to her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. She threw on some clothes and then grabbed her journal, and headed out to the back yard.

The sun hung high in the sky as Mark stood at his backdoor and looked at his back yard. He took another drink of the Dr. Pepper as he spotted her out side sitting under the swinging chair. He noticed that she always sat out there in the afternoon and sometimes late at night. He never really knew the reason why. But she always has a purple book with her and always writing in it. He put on his shoes and headed over to her.

She continued to write in her book as Mark headed to her. He stood in front of her and blocked some of her light. She looked up almost in afraid at him. "Hello Fay" He said to her and she just looked at him.

"Hello, Markus" She said and looked back down at her book. She looked over and over the first line and then looked at Mark. "Are you bored?"

"Well not really… I just thought that maybe I could come over and sit and talk with you for a while." He looked at her as he took another slip.

She scooted over a bit and then looked at him as he sat next to her. He swung the swing a little bit and she continued to write. He looked at her and then looked at the backyard.

"Why are you not practicing your driving?"

"I am not in the mood right now." She said and finished her sentence and then began to read over and over on the line.

"Fay!!!!!!" She looked up at her brother; Michael came running out of the house. "You left your wet clothes all over the bathroom once again." He screamed at her from the porch.

"I'll clean it up then" she said and looked at Mark who looked at Michael and then at Fay. He never saw a parents come in and out of that house and sometimes began to wonder if there even was parents.

"Where are your mother and father?" Mark asked after he watched Michael walk back in to the house.

"Dead… out" she said and looked at him. "I better go clean up those clothes it won't take me long." She said

"Do you want me to wait?" He asked her

"That would be nice" She said and placed the book open and over on the swing. He watched her walk in and couldn't help but be nosey. He picked up the book and quickly began to scan. He picked up a few words and a whole picture began to unfold in his mind.

Later on that night Fay sat at the dinner table as she began to eat her dinner alone like she did so many times. She slowly ate her food as she read some of her book. Michael walked down the stairs and stood in the kitchen and watch Fay read for a few moments and then started to make himself dinner. He sat down next to Fay and began to eat. She finished her food. She closed the book and began to pick up her dish… Michael sat grabbed on to her sleeve to her shirt and pulled her back down to the chair.

"What did you talk about to Markus?" he asked

"I didn't tell him… I didn't say a word." She said and looked at him almost afraid of him.

"Good girl" He said and patted her hand. She pulled away and cleaned her dish. She quickly picked up her book and headed up the stairs. She opened her window as she got read to go to bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in of the cool air from outside. She looked over at Markus house. He only moved in about a month ago and has been very friendly. She knows that he has more then one house. He was always out of the house and that made her jealous at times. She could never get out of the house besides that back yard and even then Michael would yell at her about what she said.

She lay down and turned off her light. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She tossed and turned in bed she knew that as soon as he would think that she was asleep he would be coming in and takes advantage of her once more before she can go to sleep. She laid still and began to think about Markus and how nice and gentle he was. She knew he would never hurt her. She could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer… she closed her eyes and made her body like jello.

She couldn't take much more she rolled over and began to fight him off her. She bit his arm and began to scratch and kick him as he began to swing his hands trying to connect with any part of her body. He finally contacted her right in the face knocking her in her eye. She became limp once again and then left him go until he began to move off of her. She quickly felt around for her nightgown and grabbed a small bag as she began to run out of the room naked. She began to put on her nightgown as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

"Who did this to you?" Mark asked as he handed her a cup of warm tea. She removed the ice from her eye and saw how puff her eye was. She took a slip of the tea.

"Thank you Markus" She said softly.

"Your welcome…" he paused and almost waited for the response "Well?"

"Sorry, what where you saying?" She said and looked at Mark as she replaced the ice back on his eyes

"Who did this to you?" He said concern. She was quite for a few second and then opened her mouth to make a few squeaks and closed her mouth once more. "Did he rape you?" She shook her head yes "Was it your father?" She shook her head no " Was it Michael?" she stopped and look away. Mark came over and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "It is okay… It's okay," he said to her and she began to cry, which turned in to an open weep in the car.

Mark did what he thought was the best thing to do and took Fay to the hospital and had a police report filled out. She was very quite as Mark sat in the room as they waited to go home once more. He thought about asking her if she wanted to go home or not. He could of honestly went to one of his other houses.

"Fay, why don't you just stay with me until you can find a place of your own."

"Oh Mark… I don't want to be any trouble…"

"I don't want you to go back to that place with out me… you can't live like this…" he said and looked at her with almost tears in his eyes. "How long has this been going on?"

"For about 5 years…"

"Since you where 13!!!" Mark stopped and paused a bit. "We'll go back and get your clothes tonight and I'll take you away from that place." He said and she began to cry once again. He felt so bad for her… he didn't know what to do for her, but at least he could do is take her away from that place.

Fay began to change back in to her normal clothes. Mark started at her back and noticed scratch marks and scares all over her back. She turned back around as she began to pull her shirt down and Mark began to see how thin her body was. She has the most flat stomach that he ever seen. She would look great on TV and look great with a little jewel in her belly button.

Mark looked over at Fay as they began a 3-hour drive to his house in the country where no one would find them. He watched her sleep soundly as they drove along. Fay woke up in a frantic rush. She began to get a panic attack and tried to calm her self down. Mark reached behind the seat in the ice chest and pulled out and ice pack and handed to Fay.

"Put it on your eye" He said and continued to drive.

"You don't have to take care of me Markus… I will be okay" She said and looked at him.

"Did you ever have someone who cared about you?"

"What do you mean? Like my mom?" She asked

"No I mean like a boyfriend or someone other then family."

"Um, Not really." She said and looked out the window. "With my father always working and never coming home it was always Michael and I being home. Once mom died that's when Michael began this whole thing… I know he means well." She said with a few tears and Mark rubbed her hand.

"You do know brothers really don't do things like that"

"I know" she said and looked at him

"Come on cheer up everything will be okay." He said to her and she just looked at him with tears in her eyes. He was what she thought… he was gentle and nice.

Mark sat in the living room drinking his morning cup of coffee. He thought about Fay and how she could just leave her brother do that to her for such a long time. he really didn't even know how to even began to have a bond with her because she could be so fragile that she might not even attach to anyone. He got himself ready for a long day on trying to attach him self to her. Fay slept right through the morning and woke up in just in time for lunch. She got dressed and tried to cover up all her bruises that seam to show up over night. She looked at her self in the mirror and put on a pair of sunglasses as she headed out of the bedroom.

Fay walked in to the living room and looked at Mark who was now asleep on the chair. She quietly walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door and saw some orange juice. She poured her self a cup and sat at the table with her purple book long side of her. She started to write once more leaving her mind to try to stay at rest. She looked over at Mark and watched how peacefully he slept on the chair. She wanted to sleep like that. She always woke up in the middle of the night crying for no reason. She began to write once again and started to cry. She laid her head against the table and tried hard to cry in silence. Mark woke up and walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and looked at Mark.

"Don't be jumpy" He said and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry." She said and looked down at her purple book.

"What do you write in there any ways?"

"My thoughts" she paused "Hopes…dreams…"

"Oh," he looked at her "Did you ever go on a motorcycle ride?"

"No,"

"Do you want to?" He smiled at her and reached to take off her sunglasses. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"Sure I guess so" she pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

Mark drove down the country road feeling the wind in his hair and the warmth of Fay's body holding on to him for dear life. They continued to ride on in to the night just stopping just for gas. As the sun went down the chill air came out and the two returned home. Fay smiled at Mark as she walked in to the house having Mark follow her.

The two sat down to eat some chicken and spaghetti that Mark made when they got home. They both ate in almost complete silence until Mark left out the biggest burp that Fay ever heard. She began to laugh so hard that she fell off her chair. Mark stood over her.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Ye- Yea" she said trying to breath. He held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her up and hugged her tight against his chest. She reached up to his shoulder length hair and twirled a few stands of it in her fingers. She could feel his heart beat against her head. They both seam to stand holding each other for a long time. Mark could not let her go out of his hands. He laid his head against hers and began to rock her.

After the two finally parted Mark began to clean up the dish while Fay went to go take a shower. Mark finished the dishes and head out to the back porch to relax. Fay dressed in her nightgown and a pair of shorts. She tied up the nightgown enough to show her belly button. She walked out to the living room with her hair tied and up. She spotted Mark outside and walked to the door.

"What are you doing?" She asked him and he looked at her and smiled.

"Just relaxing" He said and looked over at her and smiles. It was the first time that she said something to him with out him saying something to her first. " Why don't you come out?" He asked her and she did so and took a seat next to him.

The two sat out side for a while. Fay began to feel like a whole new person. She didn't have her brother around to bother her or hurt her. He eye still sting when she touched it, but when Mark was around her she didn't even notice the pain. Fay began to get cold. She looked over at Mark who now had his feet up on the table. She stood up and walked over to Mark. She put her hand on his shoulder and he patted his lap. Fay sat on his lap with her legs over him. She laid her head on his chest and slowly began to fall asleep in his lap.

Once Mark was sure that she was asleep. He picked her up and carried her in to the house. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she woke up slightly. Mark walked down the hall and pushed open her bedroom door with his foot. He placed her in the bed and pulled the cover up to her neck. He then bent down and kissed her forehead. He took once last look at her as he closed the door.

The footsteps began to get closer and closer. Fay could feel the cold wind from outside blow through the screen of the window. The footsteps stopped and a shadow cast over her body. Fay woke up in a panic. She felt around the covers and got out of bed. She walked down the hall slowly towards Mark's room.

"Mark?" she reached to touch his shoulder.

He rolled over and looked at the clock red midnight and then looked at Fay "Come on in" He said and she slide in to the bed next to him. She laid her head on his chest and started to twirl his hair between her figures as she began to fall asleep once again.

The next morning Mark woke to see Fay sleeping on his chest still asleep. He smiled to himself and started to lightly brush her face. He watched her sleep. He was beginning to love having any part of her touching him. Fay began to stretch and looked up at Mark.

"I am sorry" She pushed her self off of Mark.

"It is okay" He said and reached up and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"I better go get dress" She said and slides out of bed. Mark pushed down the covers to right below his navel as he laid his head on his arm. Fay stood in front of him staring at his stomach in amazement at all his tattoos. "Did they hurt?"

"Yup" He said with out missing a beat " I am going today for another one… want to join me?"'

"Um," She looked at his stomach "I don't think I want one… but I'll go and watch… I guess" she said and started to head out of the door.

She got dressed in a shorts and a t-shirt. She put her hair up and put her sunglasses on. She walked out to the living room where Mark once again was having his coffee out on the back porch. Fay walked out and sat next to him.

"I am sorry for sneaking in to bed with you last night… I had a nightmare and I… "

"No big deal" he cut her off "I don't mind the company." She smiled at him. "Come on we better get going." He said and stood in front of her.

The two stood in the tattoo parlor as Mark waited to be served on Fay looked around the wall at all the tattoos and piercing. Mark started talking to another man who stood behind the counter. The two seam to have a lot to talk about. Fay looked over at Mark and then back to the belly button piercing on the wall.

"Paul, how have you been?" asked him

"I been good… you?"

"I have no complaint" Mark said and leaned up against the counter

"Who is that?"

"Oh, a girl" He smiled

"You just don't bring any girl in here"

"Yeah I know" He paused " the last few days she has been with me"

"Well… was it good?"

"We didn't do that" Mark said with a smile

"Hey if you are not going to get some I am sure going to jump in." He said and smiled at him as he stood up and began to walk.

Mark grabbed on to his arm "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh… so there is something there?"

"Yeah there is… now are you going to do my tat or not?" He asked

"Sure" He said

"Fay, are you coming to the back?" He called to her and she came walking towards him. He held his hand out and she grabbed on to it like it was natural. She sat on the chair next to Mark as he was getting his tattoo on his arm. "You okay?" He asked her

"Yeah I am okay," She said softly and Paul listens in to her voice.

"So, who introduced you two?" Paul asked

"Well, her brother did." Mark said

"Oh, what a nice brother" He said "Hunny, do you want a tat?" He asked her

"Um, No" She looked at Mark unsure. Mark grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

"Why don't you show, Paul your belly button." Mark gave her a little push

"Um, I am not sure" She said and looked at Mark.

"It is okay, Hunny," He said as she wiped Mark's arm and smiled at her. She stood up and Mark smiled at her. She gave him an unsure face.

"It is okay, Fay" Mark said to her and rubbed her hand. She slowly lifted up her t-shirt and showed her belly button to Paul and Mark. "Doesn't she have a beautiful belly button for a jewel?"

"Yeah…she has a very beautiful body." Paul said and Mark pinched him. "Ouch!"

"Thanks" She said and blushed a bit.

"So, where do you normally hangout?" Paul asked

"I-um- normally stay home and write."

"Oh Hunny, you need to get out more… your a beautiful girl." Mark pinched him once more "Ouch!" He said and Fay smiled at him and blushed a bit. "How about sometime you and me hook up" Mark gave Paul a harsh look at him and pinched him so hard that he had some arm hair in his fingers. "OUCH!" He screamed at him.

"I think you should get your belly button pierced, Fay" Mark said to her and she just looked at him.

"Well, I don't know… what if I don't like it?"

"There is no worry," Mark said, "Maybe if you get your belly button pierced you might show off your belly a bit more."

"Maybe" She said and looked at him

"Come on… I'll even sit here and hold your hand." He said and gave her puppy dog eyes

"Oh please…" She laughed a bit "Okay… okay…" She said and Paul looked at Fay as she stood up and began to tie her shirt up enough to show how flat her stomach really was.

Paul sat there finishing the tat as the two continued to talk about her belly button. He knew that something had to of happen between the two or is going to happen real soon. He looked at Mark as he wiped his arm for the last time. Mark walked over to the mirror and looked at it…

"Good work like always" He smiled to Paul

"Who is going to pick out your first navel piercing?" Paul asked

"Um," She looked at Mark "why don't you?"

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Sure" She said and sat where Mark use to sit and watched Mark and Paul walks out of the room.

"I have to tell you, Mark" He said when they were far away that Fay would not hear them "Your one lucky guy… a sweet young thing like that hanging on your every word… your every move… I would love to have a girl like that." He looked at him

"Well, you won't get that one I am telling you that for sure." He said and pointed to a small blue jewel hanging off of a bar. "You can sit there and make every effort to try to get her, but you won't."

"No shits I won't you keep pinching me!" He said to him as they walked in to the room that Fay was.

Fay and Mark sat in the back porch once again looking up at the night sky. Fay continued to finish her dinner as Mark looked at her and smiled. He couldn't help, but keep thinking what Paul said to him. He did feel lucky to have such a girl with him. "So, how does you belly button feel?" She touched it and then looked at Mark.

"It is okay" She said and stood up to take the dish back in to the house. She then returned and stood in front of Mark. "Does it really look okay?" She asked him.

Mark bent down and looked at her belly button and wanted to hold him self back so much to not just kiss that cute little belly button. Mark rubbed his hand across her belly button and licked his lips. "It looks great baby" He said and almost had second thoughts on saying that last word… 'Baby' the word rang in his head as she continued to stand in front of him.

The sun rose once again and Mark rubbed Fay's face as she slept. The phone rang and Mark reached the phone.

"Hello?" he said softly as he continued to rub Fay's head.

"Mark its Vince. I need you to come back."

"There is a problem with that. I been taking care of this chic and she would make a great valet for me."

"Fine… whatever, but your ass will be on the line if she screws up. Get on the first plane to Austin, Texas I am putting you in a feud with Triple H."

"Fine what about this Sunday am I going to be in Unforgiven?"

"Sure against Triple H… I'll see you and this chic tonight. Check in and then see me… bye."

Mark place the phone down and look down at Fay. He couldn't image leaving her behind after the last two weeks they spent together.

"Mark?" She looked at him "Who Called?" She just looked at his green eyes and smiled a bit as he touched her face.

"It was my boss they want me to come back to work." He started to say and the smile seam to fade from Fay's face. "I talked to him and I got it so that you can come with me and work along side with me." He smiled at her "It's that great?"

"Well yeah, but what is your job?" She asked him and he smiled at her and rubbed her head.

The two sat on the airplane. She looked at Mark as her stomach turned in side of her. She was never on a plane before. Mark grabbed Fay's hand and she tried to smile at him. She just looked at him now wondering what she got her self into. She remember that her father use to watch professional wrestling, but she was never into it. It looked like a big play that everything will work out in the end.

"You okay?" He asked her and she smiled at him

"I am sort of nervous… I never have been on a plane… on TV… a superstar." She paused "I just thought that you where a normal Joe… I didn't think that you were this hot superstar." She paused while Mark laughed a little

"I don't really see my self like that." He paused "I have to say, Fay… I didn't know that you would take so well to this. Normally people want to just sell out little facts about me."

"I don't even know who you are…" She looked away from him and he began to feel the alone feeling he had before she moved in with him. Mark held her chin and made Fay look at him.

"Fay… you know more about me then I know about my self… I couldn't image my life with out you. I will never leave you… will you ever leave me?" He asked

"No… never" She said to him and he pulled her head close to his chest. Fay held on to him and started to twirl his hair in her fingers.

Fay held on to Mark's hand as she headed through the hallways. She looked around at all the guys that seam to come out of their room and stare at Mark and her as they walked. She wanted to ask Mark a question, but he looked so focus that she didn't even bother him. They finally stopped at a dark blue door. Mark knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Hey Vince" He said and left go of Fay's hand to shake Vince's hand and then returned it to Fay as the door closed.

"How have you been?" He asked

"Good… this is Fay the girl I have been telling you about." Mark said and pulled Fay closer to Vince. She shook his hand and smiled at him.

"You are right Mark… she is one fine piece of work." He smiled at her and she blushed a bit. "Just put her in to something sweet Mark and she can join your team."

"Sure Vince." He smiled at her and looked back at Vince.

"Go… go get some rest you guys have a very busy Monday night tomorrow." He said and smiled at Fay.

Mark and Fay walked down the hallway once more as superstars and superstars began to line up against the walk just watching as Mark and Fay walked out of the arena and drove to the hotel. Mark walked in to the hotel room and Fay closed the door as Mark walked in and closed the curtain and walked back over to Fay. Mark picked up Fay and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for coming with" He said and hugged her even more.

"Sure" she said and laughed at him "Thank you for taking all the pain away" She smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

Mark woke up to find Fay standing in front of the mirror in her bra and thong. Mark lay still as he could as he watch Fay dance and quietly talk to her self. He could tell that she was nervous about being on TV. Mark sat up in bed and smiled at Fay.

"Oh my god!" Fay jumped and pulled her nightgown to her chest "I didn't know you were awake."

"Don't cover your self… your beautiful." He said and opens his arms to her. She put the nightgown down on the bed and slowly crawled towards Mark. Mark wiggled his fingers as his eyes feasted on the candy she was showing. Fay reached Mark and laid her head on his shoulder. He held her tight in his arms as she twirled his hair in her fingers.

"Come out here and show me" Mark called in to the bedroom

"What if I looked stupid?" the doors open slowly. Fay slowly walked out in a medium black open toe shoe and short one-piece dress that had tears of cloth. The skirt was short and her navel showed along with her rounded breast peaking out.

"What do you think?" she smiled

"Dam! You are fine. Mark smiled and lend against the couch. Fay ran and jumped into his arms. They laughed and giggled. Mark stood her on the ground and rubbed her check. Mark held her cheeks as he began to kiss her so interment that they fell over the couch and Fay laughed as she sat high upon him.

"Come on we better go." Fay stood up and Mark followed her.

The two began to walk down the hallway as they headed to the dressing room. Four men stood in front of Mark. They pit their heads together while the younger guy clicked his tongue at Fay. She rolled her eyes.

"Move out of my way!" Mark shouted at him

"Your not the walking dead man for long." Triple H said

"Step off Triple H your old news" Mark smiled at him

"After Sunday you'll be old news…" Triple H cooed to Mark

"And when we are done with you… we'll show your lady what a real man is" Randy Orton said and rubbed his arm against Fay's she gave him a hard look.

"Get off of her" Mark pulled Fay away from Randy "I'll see you on Sunday!" Mark said and pushed though the group.

Sunday's sun rose as Fay reached up to Mark. She began to twirl his hair as she tried to calm her self down from another nightmare. Mark moved his arm and Fay sat up. She looked at him almost scared.

"What's wrong?" He asked and reached towards her.

"Your not going to leave me are you?" She had tears in her eyes

"Oh no baby!" He said and sat up and hugged her tightly "I am not going to leave you," He said as she began to cry.

"I had this dream that these people where holding me and they made me watch as they killed you… and I-I never…" She stared off into space.

"You never what?" Mark asked her and slowly rocked her.

"Nothing… nothing" She said and looked at Mark… "Where is my purple book… did we pack it…" she got up off the bed and started going thought the bags. "Mark where is my book" she began to panic… Mark!" she called to him as she continued to look through the bag. Mark looked at her unsure what is going on.

"Here… " He handed her a notebook

"No I need my purple book" She said dropped the notebook and sat on the floor in the piles of clothes. "I need my purple book" She began to cry.

"Fay… Calm down it is okay" He sat on the floor and hugged her as she cried " I can't write any where else but my book." She looked over at the end table on her side of the bed and noticed the spine of her book. She got up and picked up her book and hugged it against her chest. The tears stopped as quick as they came on.

Mark sat in the bathroom of his locker room. He looked at the wall as his stomach turned a little. He didn't have a great feeling about tonight and after what happen this morning maybe Fay was really having a dream about tonight. Mark looked at himself in the mirror in his black trench coat.

"Mark!" Fay called to him from the other room " Are you okay?"

"I am fine" He said and walked out to the rosy-cheeked woman. She wore a very low cut black dress with a dark purple over coat. She showed her legs and her breast so innocent.

"Do you like what I am wearing?" she asked him and he looked at her.

"Your beautiful!" He said to her and she smiled. He rapped her in to his arms. She kissed his neck softly. Mark groaned a bit and Fay smiled at him.

"I have something to say to you." She said and smiled as she swung their hands back and forth.

"What?" He asked, as there was knock on the door.

"Undertaker… your next!" A man screamed through the door.

"Okay" He said back and smiled at Fay. He kissed her deeply and he held her head against each other. "Can this wait till we get home tonight…"

"Yes" She said and smiled at him

"Come on lets go." He kissed her again and hugged her "I am not going to leave you tonight."

"Okay" She said and Mark took her hand as they headed out to wait in the entrance area. Fay laid her head on Mark arm as they waited to go out first. She was a bit scared as she shook Mark's hand as his song went on.

The match went on as Mark and Triple H battled back and forth. Triple H seam to have the upper hand, but that didn't faze Mark. He continued to fight as Fay keep banging on the mat to get the fans in to the match. It seams so unfair to Mark as he had to watch Triple H, Ric Flair and Randy. They seam to make the night a living hell every time they kept coming after Fay. Randy was the worst standing across the rings shouting things at Fay as she stood and watched Mark helpless.

Mark lay on the mat out of breath and tried. Fay stood in front of him calling his name and telling him to get up, but it seam like there was no hope. The match was going on for 20 mins and Mark was just beat to the point that he couldn't make it. Randy and Ric began to walk over to Fay. She began to run around the ring trying to get away from them. The continued to follow her and then broke up in to ways Randy grabbed Fay and held her as the two of them dragged her kicking and screaming body to the ramp as the final member of Evolution came out and in to the ring. Mark was out number and so was Fay. Fay kicked and screamed as Randy and Ric held her back as she watch Mark getting beat on.

Mark just kept getting back up. He wouldn't lie down. He kept getting back up. Triple H yelled at Fay on how weak Mark was. Fay knew different as she scream at Randy and Ric to let her go. Triple H didn't care he beat Mark and kept beating him until he didn't move any more. The refers finally got Evolution off of Mark. He lay facing the sky trying to breath.

Fay slide into the ring and laid a hand on Mark's body. She could tell he was out of breath. She laid her body against his as she felt the mat shift as Triple H walked towards her to just yell at her more.

"Mark!" She called to him and he didn't move. "Mark!" She called again noticing all the blood and she became scared. She laid her head on his chest and began to twirl his hair like she did so many times before. "Mark" she cried, "Please doesn't leave me…" She continued to talk to him with no response. She kneeled next top his head "Mark, Please " she cried as she bent down to his ear as she pushed his hair away from his face " I didn't get to tell you that I love you" She cried to him and he moved his arm and slowly ran his bloody fingers through her hair.

Mark stood in the shower water letting the hot steaming water clean off his body of the blood that was flowing. Fay sat on the bed writing in her purple book. She felt like she had the world and when Mark laid on the mat not moving she felt alone. It was like her dream coming true. He was dieing and she couldn't help him. She reached over and placed the book down on the bed. She looked at the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"What?" Mark called over to her.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She said through the door.

"Come on in" he called to her as he continued to dry him self off. She walked in to the room and put her hands up to her face.

"Oh my god!" She screamed and walked out of the bathroom and closed the door.

"What is wrong?" He asked her as she wrapped the towel around his waste.

"You are- um-" She swallowed hard "Naked"

"Yeah you take a shower naked" He said and bent down to looked at her close her eyes tightly. "What is wrong?"

"I-um-" She spoke very soft "I never seen it before…" She blushed.

"Oh Fay, I didn't even think about it… sorry" He said and hugged her tight. "Go to the bathroom and I'll get dressed."

Fay woke up the next morning with her head on Mark's chest. She could hear his heart beating as she began to twirl his hair once more as she thought about the future a little. Mark's hand reached for her head and rubbed her hair. She smiled a little bit and then giggled. She looked up at him.

"What are we doing today?" She asked him as a wicked smile came across his face. "What?" she asked

"You and I have a photo shoot."

"A photo shoot?" She paused " how does my eye look?"

"You can't even tell any more." He said as Fay got up and began to pick out what she was going to ware.

"Mark I am scared… what if I look stupid? Or not sexy enough?" She paused and looked at him as he drove.

"You will look fine," he said with a smile on his face. " Just don't do anything that you are not comfortable with."

"Will you be there with me?" she asked as they pulled in to a space.

"Fay, I won't leave your sight. I will be with you and if you don't want to do anything you let me know and I'll put a stop to it." He said and held her hand.

"Okay" She said with a smile. Mark lends in and kissed her cheek.

The two began to walk to the photo shoot. This photo shoot would be the pictures they would sell in autograph signings, and be on the new raw magazine coming up. Mark knew it was going to be a big thing for Fay's welcoming to the WWE along with Mark's come back.

"Hello Mark and Fay!" A medium man said with a camera wrapped around his neck.

"Hello, John" Mark said back and shook his hand

"I hope you guys are ready for a hot steamy shoot. I have ideas… ideas… ideas!" He spoke very fast. "Oh my beauty!" He turned towards Fay and held out his hand and she took it "I have dreams for you…" He said and spun her around "You have a beautiful body… I bet your skin looks flawless" He said and looked at her blush. "Come… come" He said and snapped his fingers. "We have tons of work to do and little time" He said with a wide grin on his face. Fay looked up at Mark and Mark gave her a half smile.

John began to take pictures of the two of them on just how they interact with one another, but his mind was racing for that cover shot for that shot that would bring the drooling teenagers back to his hand begging for more. He put the camera down and looked at Fay and Mark.

"What is wrong?" Mark asked as he noticed he stopped shooting

"I have a request," He said as he walked towards the two and Fay lend against Mark as he wrapped his hand around her "It is for you Fay" He looked at her as she swallowed hard.

"Yes?" She said softly as Mark squeezed her hand.

"I would like to know what type of bra and panties you are wearing?" he asked and she looked up at Mark.

"It is okay," He said

"Well they are valentines."

"Little harts?" He asked

"Well yes" she said, "The bra cups are two big hearts and the panties are white thongs with little red hearts and it says lover." She looked at him… "Why?"

"Well I have this idea…" He began to explain it to the two of them. Fay looked at Mark.

"Well, it is up to you" He said, " If you are comfortable with it we'll try it if not it's okay"

"I'll try it" She said and looked at the two men. "Excuse me" She said and walked behind the backdrop and took off her shirt and shorts.

"Okay Mark I want you to stand here with your right hand on your hip and give me the tuff guy look… good… Fay… are you ready?" He asked her

"Yeah… I guess so" She walked out in her bra and thong. "What should I do?" She asked

"Well first I need to bring down the straps of the bra down on your arms like you are going to take off your bra. Now I need you to pull the cups down just enough to just cover. Good…" Fay looked at Mark and he just smiled at her "Now stand in front of Mark. Mark cup your hand around her mound, but don't block her belly button… let your arm bent" He paused as he looked at the picture a little more. "Okay good" He said and looked at it a little more… "Okay Fay I need you to take off your thong"

"What?!?" She said to John. "You have to be nuts… I am not doing that." She looked at Mark and lends up against him "Mark please… You never seen me naked… I never had anyone seen me naked, but Michael." She said softly.

"Do that!" John continued to coach on "Mark place your hand right under her butt… Good… nice… Fay wrap your arms around his neck… look at him look at him… good… now look at me… give me a sexy look… good" he said and stop. "Now go back to the way you where… Fay looked Hunny" He said and walked towards her. "The shot will be cleaner if you take off your thong… then your white won't sick out…" She shook her head no and looked at Mark. "Look I know you don't want to be naked in front of anyone, I wouldn't either, but it will just be Mark near you and I won't take any picture of your mound naked." She looked at Mark with almost pleading eyes.

"You have his word…I won't let him take any pictures… I'll block you okay?" He said and hugged her tight.

"Please don't let him take pictures of me naked." She lay against him and twirled his hair.

"I promise," He said and with that she stood behind in and took off her thong. Mark covers her nicely trimmed mound with his hand.

"Okay… good" John began to coach again "Come on give me that innocent look, Fay. Mark gives me that mean that's my girl look." He said and began to snap away as they stood there… nice… very nice…" He said and then stopped. "Go ahead and get your thong back on." He said and Mark stood in front of her as she did.

"Now what?" She asked him and looked at Mark with a smile on her face. Mark smiled at her and bent down to her.

"Your body looks so hot… you'll make little boys cry for more" He whispered to her and she laughed.

"How about topless?" He asked and Fay dropped her bra to the floor. Mark stared at her with his mouth open. "Okay good…" John said, as Fay stood topless in front of Mark. "Mark put your arms covering her breast… Fay put your thumbs in your thongs and licks your lips… nice... Mark put your other hand by your side… nice… Mark I need that mean look… great Fay great… work it… nice" He said with a big smile… it looks nice." John said and Fay turned towards Mark and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her softly as John continued to talk. "Excuse me… you can go get dress I will develop the pictures away and you can take copies home." He said and Fay walked behind the backdrop and got dress.

Fay continued to unpack her things back to the dress at Mark's house. She felt so good about her self. She smiled and laughs as she danced to some of the music on the clock radio. Mark stood at the doorway and clapped. Fay dropped to the floor and hide from Mark.

"I can't believe that you stood there and watched me." She said to Mark

"You looked sexy!" He said

"Really… you thought I was sexy." She said and looked at him

"I think you are sexy." He paused "You where steaming as you where half naked in my hand earlier today." She blushed

"I was scared… but I have to say that was fun… I did feel really sexy!" She said and stood on her bed

"That is great! You're a woman and you should be sexy" He said with a smile on his face.

"I am woman and I am sexy!" She screamed and fell to the bed in laughter as Mark smiled from ear to ear.

Fay shook Mark awake as she looked at him. Mark looked at her and smiled as he reached up to brush her hair away. She smiled at him.

"I want to go to the mall today and go shopping for new belly button rings." She said to him

"The mall" He repeated "we can't just go to the mall at any time." He said and she looked at him.

"Why not?" She said as she smiled at him.

"Because we are superstars," He said

"I am not a superstar! I am woman and I am sexy," She said with a smile as she threw him a pair of jeans at him " Go get dress" She said and with a smile as she skipped out of the door.

"Aw Mark… I like this one" She said and pointed at a belly button ring." She pulled him along side of him

"Oh that's good" He said to her and looked around. He could tell a few people knew him as he put his hand on her waste. "Fay I think we need to leave." He said softly to her.

"Okay I'll go check out" She said to him as she stood in line.

The two began to walk down the mall and Mark could tell there were a few kids beginning to follow them around the mall. Mark looked down at Fay as she smiled at him. He could tell that she was happy and he didn't want to rune it even tho he knew sooner or later there would be a made rush for the both of them.

"Oh come on in here," She said to him as she pulled into a jewelry store. She looked around as she held on to Mark's hand. Mark was to worried about the small crowed started to form at the door. "Mark I love it!" She said jumping up and down.

"What?" He asked as he looked down at the very simple diamond ring.

"Can I have it?" She asked him

"Do you like it?" He asked her

"I do I do" She said

"Get it then" He said to her and she jumped up and down and kissed him. He held her in his arm awhile and began to wonder how someone could hurt such a beautiful girl. " I think we better get going," He said and Fay turned around to see the crowed.

"Oh my god!" she said in shock…"are they all here for us?"

"Yup this is why we don't go to the mall," He said… "Give me your hand and don't let go… we are going home" He said and made his way though the crowd.

"I am Sorry" Fay said as they lay down for the night "I didn't know it was going to be so crowed at the mall"

"Fay, it wasn't crowed at the mall… it was crowed for us… we are superstars and we can't just go to the mall." He said and pulled her closer to him in bed. "It is okay… go to sleep…" He said and kissed her forehead.

Fay woke up and rolled over to find Mark was gone. She sat up in bed quickly and began to look around the room to make sure that she was still at Mark's house. She sat still for a while as she held her breath. She couldn't hear Mark at all.

"Hey sleepy head!" He said as he walked in to the room and Fay smiled " I have a huge surprise for you…" He said as she looked at him. He was fully dress and seam to be packing.

"What is it?" She asked

"Well, what did you want to do yesterday?"

"Shop" She said with a smile

"Why?" He asked

"Because I am woman and I am sexy" She said with a smile on her face.

"And today you will just do that… we are going to New York to go shopping at all the fine places you can get to from today till Sunday night!" He said and she jumped up in to his arm as they hugged.

"I love you so much" She said and kissed his forehead as Mark spun around.

"It is beautiful!" she said as she began to walk in time square with Mark by her side. "Where can I go?" She asked him

"Any where you want…get some good things" He said and looked around 'New York has changed a lot since the last time he was here' He thought.

Fay and Mark walked in and out of store all day and the night was began to come. She bought a lot of new clothes and some sexy things for the ring. Mark loved how her face light up as she walked in and out of the store.

"Come on this will be the last one for the day!" She said to him as she pulled him in to Victoria Secret. He looked at her and smiled as they walked in. Fay grabbed hand full of things as Mark sat in front of the dressing room waiting for her. She stood in front of the mirror in a dark purple little night with thigh high stocking with purple fuzzy on the top and along all the edges of this nightgown. She stared at her self in the mirror as one of the employee walked behind her.

"You looked beautiful in that," She said and Fay smiled

"I think I am going to ware this when Mark and I finally commit our self to each other." She said with a smile on her face.

The employee looked at her and then walked out to see who this Mark was. The face connected to a famous person. She knew it was the Undertaker and that was the girl who was on TV the other week. She picked up the phone and began to dial.

Mark began to take a shower as Fay began to watch TV in the hotel room. She turned the channel until she found the news. It has been so long since she watched TV she just had to see what has been going on.

"In breaking news… " The lady began to speak on the TV "WWE's own Undertaker and mysterious lady was shopping in down town New York. She went through many brand name stores and at a final stop at Victoria Secret she bought a cut baby doll outfit in purple to use on her and Undertaker's special night." Fay stared at the TV she couldn't believe what she was hearing someone sold her out just for a few mins of fame. Mark walked in the room and she turned off the TV just as the cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Mark answered

"Mark its Vince I need you to do a quickly autograph session in New York tomorrow with Fay. It seam like you two have become the talk of the town."

"That is great" He said and gave Fay a thumbs up as she fell backwards on the bed.

"I got your pictures from the photo shoot… they are pictures the boys will be drooling all over… you two look great! I am using it on the next issue and I am also using both barely nude shots as your autograph shots." He said

"Thank you!" Mark said with a big sigh of relief. "I'll talk to you later… bye"

Fay woke up the next morning and rolled over and tried so hard not to cry. She felt so betrayed she didn't think people where that low that she couldn't even go shopping. She rolled over and began to twirl Mark's hair. He woke up and looked at the clock.

"Shit!" He said and sat up

"What?" She said and looked at him

"We have to get moving to make sure we get to the autograph session in time." He said and looked at her. He gave her a big hug and patted her ass as she got out of the bed and go ready to go.

The two sat at the long wooden table. The fans where screaming and yelling as the two began to sign the photo. Mark would sign the Undertaker and Fay would kiss the photo. It seams to be the best thing since she really didn't have a name it made great sense.

Mark and Fay returned to the hotel. Fay lay down on the couch as Mark sat at the other end and they began to watch TV and turn in for the day.

Fay laid on the couch tried from a long weekend up in New York she slowly began to close her eyes as she tried to sleep. Mark began to walk down the hallways and saw Fay asleep on the couch. He stood in the kitchen and looked around for some food when his cell phone rang. Fay shoot up and looked around like a dear in headlights. Mark looked at Fay and then picked up the phone.

"Hello… Yes… We will be there… Yes New York was great… the fans love her… I think that will be great… okay see you then… bye" He said and looked at Fay "sorry Hunny… Vince wants us on raw I have a match against HHH again." Fay fell back on to the couch and moaned.

"When will it stop… when!" She said to Mark as he walked over to her. He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck…"Please Mark let's just lay in bed in each other arms…"

"Duty calls" He said and placed her on the bed "Get something nice on or take it with you… it is good that they are in Tampa, Florida we don't have to go far and we can spend the night in our own bed." He said and looked at her as she gave him the most innocent look.

"Come on Taker!" She screamed, as she slams on the mat as hard as she could. He looked up at her as he lay on the mat. He got back up again to hear Randy's music come on. He stopped and looked at him as he walked down to the ring. HHH tried to blind sight Taker, but had no luck.

Randy walked over to Fay as she moved around the ring. He began to run after her. She ran around the outside of the ring getting the referee's attention. Fay slid in to the ring and Randy went right after her. She stood her ground and as he can towards her she kicked him in the mouth and he fell over in the ring. She darted out of the ring as Mark got the cover for the win.

"I am god!" she stood on the bed at home. She jumped up and down as she began to playfully talk about how she kicked Randy so hard she could hear his brains fall out. "I did it Mark… I did it!" She said and plopped down on her knees. Mark stood along side of the bed.

"Your such a tuff shot huh?" He pushed her flat on her back and began to get on top of her. She rolled him over and she sat on top of him.

"I am and I am not going to let you walk all over me any more!" She screamed at him as she playfully hit him. He rolled back over and pinned her to the bed.

"Don't let anyone ever take advantage of you, Fay do what ever it takes to get away from that person…" He said to her and she rolled him over once more as she sat on top of him high and mighty.

"I will I promise" She said and looked at Mark. She lay her head on his stomach "I am forever yours…" She said to him and the two began to fall asleep.

"Why won't you tell me where we are going?" She said as she handed him her overnight bag.

"Nope…" He said and looked at her "get in we are going to be late." He said and she gave him a pout look. He walked over to her and give her a kiss and she smiled " Now get in the car" He said and she giggled.

Mark pulled up in front of a small little rancher not far from his house. Fay looked at him as he left go of her hand and got out of the car. She looked at him and watched as the door opened.

"Markus… your home!" An older lady screamed and ran to him to receive a big hug. Fay got out of the car and looked at them and then the door once more to see a older man much taller then Mark stand at the door.

"Yes mom…" He said with a smile and looked at Fay " mom this is Fay… she is the one I been telling you about."

"Oh Hunny" She said and walked over to her and gave her a big hug. Fay felt a little weird, but quickly got out of it as She walked her through the house.

"Hello Son."

"Hey dad" He said with a big smile on his face as he gave him a big hug. " How have you been?"

"Okay okay… So who is the girl?" He asked

"Fay…" He said not sure on what to say next

"Well are you two seeing each other."

"Yeah… I guess you could say that. We are very happy together." He said and looked at him face have a smile on his face.

"So" He cleared his thought "Is she the one?"

Mark smiled to him self as pictures of Fay and him ran thought his head. "Yeah I think she is," He said with a smile.

The four ate dinner and chatted about things. Mark's mother took notice on how Fay looked at Mark and how she acted with everyone around her. Fay was still a little unsure about the whole thing. She was happy to meet Mark's mother and father, but still was scared to get real intimate with Mark. She did think about it now and then, but still the images of Michael came in to her mind.

"Mark while don't you show Fay her room for the night so she can get settled in" Mark's mother told Mark. Fay's head swung around. 'Her room' the word went thought her head… she will be sleeping alone… she was unsure about that.

"This is your room and my room is right down the hall," Mark said to Fay as she looked at him with a blank stare. "Are you okay?" He asked

"Um, I am sleeping alone?" She asked

"Well yes" He laughed "nothing will get you here, Fay. You will be okay."

"Um, I-I" She said with nothing coming out

"You what?" He asked

"Nothing" She said and looked at him once more. "Your room is right there?" She pointed to the door down the hall

"Yup and it will be unlock if you need me for anything, just come in" He said "Now get your self situated and come join us in the living room. She nodded her head.

Mark lay in his bed once he got Fay in her bed. He thought about her a lot. He rolled over and opened the nightstand and pulled out a small little black box. He opened it to see the 1 ½ carats diamond ring staring back at him. He knew this was right. He knew he had to ask her for her hand in marriage, but when was the right time. He put away the ring and turned off his light and lay in bed to think.

Fay looked around the strange room. It wasn't like Mark's room. Everything was different the smells… the sounds… Mark. She rolled over once more as she pushed the pillow up under her arm… it wasn't going to do it… she missed Mark. They have been sleeping together for about two months and now it was just to weird to be with out him. She poked her head out of the door to see all the lights out. She quietly walked down the hallways and slid in to Mark's room.

"Mark?" She called him

"Fay… what are you doing?" He asked her

"I can't sleep with out you…" She said

"Come on" He said and she settled in and he began to rub her head "I couldn't sleep with out you."

Mark and Fay ate breakfast at Mark's parents before heading home to Mark's house. The two began to pack once more for an interview tomorrow with WWE raw magazine. It was only a day trip so Fay was happy to being able to be at home. Mark and Fay sat at the dinner table and ate as they chatted.

"Your mother seams real nice." She said and looked at Mark.

"Yeah she is a good person…" He said as he reached down to his pocket and looked at Fay as the continued to talk.

Fay began to dry her self off from her shower. She looked at her self in the mirror and thought it was about time to show Mark what he wanted to see. She took out her little purple outfit that she bought at Victoria Secret. She walked down the hallway and looked to see Mark sitting outside like he normally did after dinner. He held a little black box in his hand. She lends up against the door, and Mark turned around and hid the box.

"Fay what are you doing?" He asked her as she walked over towards him and dropped her robe.

"I am going to give you a little dance," She said to him as she rubbed her hand against his cheek. He looked at her with his mouth open a little bit. She lends over and kissed him lightly on the lips. She began to slowly show off her body fight just rubbing her hands against her the body part she wanted him to look at. Then she began to bend over and rub against him. She finally sat on his lap, and kissed him once again deeper then she kissed him before. The two parted and looked at each other. Mark's eyes all foggy as he slowly opened his eyes "I guess I should really changed before we go to bed." She said and walked back in to the house.

Fay lend across Mark as they flew once more. She couldn't stand to look out the window for more then a few seconds at a time. She looked over at him as he always seamed to sleep. She lends her head against his chest and listen to his heart. He opened his eyes and rubbed her head. She looked at him.

"Sorry I thought you where asleep?"

"It is no big deal" He said, "I can sleep anytime."

"I know," She laughed and he smiled at her

"Ya know I really do enjoy your company," He said

"I know" She said and sat back in her seat.

Mark got up out of his seat and kneeled in the hallway. Fay looked at him as he grabbed her hand. She held her chest. "Mark…" she got of out her mouth.

"Fay I know for the last few month your life has turned around and around, but as your life was turning around I meet this very beautiful, lovely, understanding, and partner. The last few days I been thinking and I know that I am only one man… that I will always give you 100 of me in every way… Fay will you please give me the honor to be your husband." He said with tears in his eyes as Fay began to cry as he held out the ring. She shook her head and Mark placed the ring on her hand to have a perfect fit. He kissed her as the plane began to cheer. He hugged her tightly for a long time.

"Mark" She cried in to his shoulder as she hugged her even tighter.

The two had their interview with WWE raw magazine as the good news kept going. The interview was very plain and very normal according to Mark. The two really didn't have to be there. They began to fly back home. Fay fell asleep on Mark's shoulder. Mark rubbed her head when he knew that they would soon her landing. She woke up with a smile and a soft kiss on her lips.

The two dropped their carry on bag on the bedroom floor as they began to change in to their pj's Mark walked over to Fay as she took off her bra. He softly began to kiss her neck. She moaned to her and dropped her bra to the ground. The two quickly began to roll around in the covers.

Mark finally ended on top of her. He looked at her as he held her close to his body. She slowly wrapped her legs around his body. She wasn't too sure on how to act with Mark.

"Are you sure?" He asked her not wanting to force him self

"Yes" She said softly as he began to put him self in side of her. She closed her eyes a bit as she had to get use to his size. She opened his eyes and looked at him. He slowly began to rock back and forth. She slowly moans and she looked at him. " Is this love?" She asked and he stopped

"Yes… I believe it is… we are sharing our self-willing and with love" He said and she smiled at her.

Mark began to pick up the pace to a nice stead pace. She was moaning and groaning with each moving meant. He knew she was going to be hard to make sure she enjoyed this. He reached down and began to rub her clit. Her breath turned from an easy breathing to a pant and he could tell she was near.

"You have to relax, Fay. Just feel how good it feels." He said as he slowly coached her up and over the edge. Her walls tighten up over and over her body. Mark was beginning not to take it any more. He brought the pace to a very snappy pace as he groaned and spilled his seed in to her quaking body.

--2 weeks until the wedding--

Fay sat facing Mark and slowly began to kiss his lips as they tried to keep quiet. It has been a few weeks since they two of them had some time alone. She didn't care that this was the locker room. She needs him. He gave her the feeding need for the feelings only Mark could let out. She slowly began to ride him as he groaned ever so softly. She ran her hands thought his hair as they both began to get lost in the moment.

"Taker and Girl!" There was a knock on the door. Mark looked at the door and put his hand on Fay's hips to keep her going. "Taker and Girl!" He screamed again.

"Coming" He said and tapped Fay's hip "Go get the door" He told her as she was only warring a dress.

"Aw come on" She said to him and pointed to the door. She walked over to the door and opened it enough to lean against the frame of the door. "What's up?" She asked him as she played with her hair.

"I am here to walk you and Mark to the entrance" She looked at him and then looked back in the room at Mark.

"Well, we are a little bit busy… can you come back later."

"Um, No" The man said and Mark pulled the door always open.

"We are ready," He said and the man turned around and walked. Mark gave Fay a wicked smile as they walked down the hallway. She looked at him like what.

Mark and Randy began to have their match. It was a PPV and now a drowned out story line. Fay kept getting the fans in to the whole matched making them clap starting chants until her focus was off of the match and to the man walking down to the ring.

"It has almost been a year!" He screamed to Fay as she continued to walk around the ring. She looked up at Mark who was too much in to the match to notice. "Did you miss me?" He said and with that he darted to the other side of the ring as Fay began to run up the ramp to run I to the Big Show.

"Big Show, Please keep him away from me" She pleaded to man

"Sure" He said and grabbed on to her arm and she began to fight to get away from the Big Show and from Michael, her brother.

Michael straddled her at the top of the ramp like he was going to rape her. He smiled down at her. "Come on baby just do like you did for all those years!" He screamed at her as she screamed for Mark. Michael grabbed a hand full of Fay's hair and passed her to the Big Show as Mark screamed at him to get away. "Wave bye, Fay," he said to her as she reached up to Show's hand to let go of her hair.

"Help…Mark!" She continued to scream as they dragged her to the back.

Mark searched the whole back for Fay with no results. He knew where he would take her if they left… he would go back to Michael house. Mark jumped in to his car and began to drive to Michael's house. He pulled up to the house as he pushes the car in to park and ran in to the house. He ran up the stairs. He looked at the floor seeing a trail of blood. Mark stopped at the door and looked in to see Fay's clothes ripped to shred. She sat next to her brother's body rocking slowly and mumbling to her self. Mark looked around and found a blanket not full of blood and wrapped Fay's body around in it. He reached down in to his pocket and called the 911.

"Mark I didn't let him hurt me… I protected my self… I didn't let him hurt me!" She screamed over and over as he picked her up took her outside as she sat on the stoop as the police and medicates began to swarm all over the house. Fay shook in Mark's arms as the police began to talk to her.

THE END

35


End file.
